A Samurai Of Hope Battle For His Light
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: A Japanese medieval TaKari Digific up for adoption


A Peasant Of Hope Battle For His Light

A Samurai Of Hope Battle For His Light. 

A Japanese medieval TaKari Digific By Soulhope.

He was her best friend,

He was a Peasant,

She was a princess,

He was the best Kendo (why of the sword) master in Japan even beater then Cody,

But no one new that,

She was the hottest looking princess of Japan at nineteen,

He was a handsome man of nineteen,

Will they be together or will the evil Davis win Kari from Takeru forever? Find out now!!!! (Davis lovers don't flame me I don't like dikari fics ok.)

Takeru Takaishi was the one born with the crest of hope on his the back of left hand.

Kari Kimya was the one born with the crest of light on the her back her lift hand. They where destined to be together. But will that happen…. This is a seed of a legend. The first Padamon/Angamon/MagnaAngamon,

The first Gotomon/Angawomon

And the first time TaKari would happen! Now to the story.

Takeru Takhshy was tring to visit princess Kari Kimya on her Nineteenth birthday but he was rejected by a guard from castle. The prince of Odiba castle made shore that that guard and the others that came with him would not let him in. Kari new that so she sent her Brother and air to the thrown of Japan to let him in. Tie when't down to the gate and said " open the gate and let Takeru in now.".

" Sorry your Hines but prince Davis ordered me not to let him in." the guard said knowing that he would regret it because princes Tie has a vary short temper. " Fine I'll do it my self." Tie said as he removed the guard's helmet he drew back his fist and punch't the guard in the nose, knocking him out and braking his nose in the processes. Then Tie went and opined the gate and let Takeru in. Takeru who did not feel vary welcome gave Kari her gift and then excused himself from the party.

Two months latter…

It was Takeru's birthday and sins he was the princess's best friend his birthday party was held at the castle. " Takeru Takaishi in recognition of your birthday and that you have mastered Kendo the most sacred art of sword fighting in the Japan. We will bestow to you a special katana' that was crafted gist for you Takeru Takaishi. It has the crest that is on your left hand the crest of hope emblazed on the blade. The sword is unbreakable no force can destroy it. We give you the honor of naming it." Emperor Kimya said.

" I shell name it… Hope and I swear that Hope will never be weld against thehouse of Kimya unless it is necessary." Takeru said. " We have a another thing to ask. Will you become a samurai for the empire?"Emperor Kimya asks. 

" Ser I would be honor to but right now I would like to be a Ronin for a time. If its ok with you." said Takeru. " It is fine young Ronin but if you are called for before you are ready to be a samurai you will become one is that clear Ronin." Emperor Kimya said. " Yes it is." Takeru said. That night Takeru Takaishi diapered without a trace.

Two years latter…

(A/N Takeru and Kari have met Padamon and Gotomon now.)

Takeru has bin a sword for hirer for the four years he's bin adventuring around Japan Takeru, hope and Padamon/Angamon/MagnaAngamon have bin slaying mysteries monsters that have bin showing up around Japan (evil digimon that where destroyed in the times to come when the net was invented. Where sent back into the past with the DigiDestined children's digimon. Davis is also summing them Vemon/Xvemon/MeagaXVmon where evil in this time period.) But right now he and Angamon (Padamon permanently digivolved into Angamon Gotomon is Angawomon permanently two.) were eating lunch at a tavern when the Wise old monk Izzy and the Emperors chef adviser came up to them and he said, " Takeru Takaishi his sword hope and his partner Angamon I presume."

Takeru and Angamon turned and look't at the old monk and Takeru said " Yes that's us what do you want Izzy."" You are being called into duty by the Emperor the Castle is being overrun by evil monsters that call themselves digimon virus tip you and Angamon are the empires only hope Kari and Angawomon cant hold out much longer…" before he could finish " Izzy I go now and be there in a few minutes." Takeru said as he pad the bill and left. Then Angamon digivolved into MagnaAngamon and pick's up Takeru and they fly off to the Castle.

A few minutes latter…

Takeru and MagnaAngamon arrived at the castle and started to defeat the evil digimon. Then when all the evil but MeagaXVmon and Davis where destroy they herd two female screams and they ran in the direction of the Screams running into Tai and Sora the new emperor and empress along the why. 

When they fond the plays they saw a horrible site in front of them Davis and MeagaXVmon where choking the life out of Kari and Angawomon. Then they ran in and pulled the two off of Kari and Angawomon well Tie and Sora rush to comfort them. Takeru and MagnaAngamon drew their swords and prepared to attack them Davis and MeagaXVmons swords ready to fight. They where look't in mortal combat that only one man and one digiman would live when it was don. After a hour of combat MagnaAngamon yous gate of destiny and throws MeagaXVmons in then Takeru nocks out Davis and the gate closes. Then MagnaAngamon yous magna heal on Kari and Angawomon then dedigivolves into Angamon and Takeru and Angamon run over to Kari and Angawomon and give them a tight hug. " I love you Takeru/Angamon IV loved you sis the day we met." said Kari and Angawomon suddenly at the same time hoping that they fell the same. " I feel the same why about you Kari/Angawomon." Takeru and Angamon said at the same time. Then once again Kari and Angawomon suddenly french Angamon and Takeru. They happily return the kiss and they marry and live happily ever after.

The end. 

Ps. those of you who have read my fic Is It Really You Bearer Hope/Light? I'm going to write a sequel to it and Id appreciate it if you would give me an idea about what you people what to happen next they are getting married so for the people who like Davis and Kari together that wont happen but Davis will be a beast man besides Tie, Matt, Jo and Izzy thanks.


End file.
